fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasuke Kotogawa
Appearence Sasuke is a tall, lean and handsome young man. Known for his blue military uniform with a sabre on his left hip, the hilt fo teh sabre is gold and black with a black sheath housing a silver blade. Personality In par with his alias, Sasuke is strangely polite for someone of his occupation and life style. Always saying please and thank you and even refering to his enemies by the correct honorifics. He's also a very quite man only speaking when needed or stating something. He is also a homicidal maniac showing his true nature when he kill. When that happens he removes his glasses and his face twists into a more psychotic expression. History It is unknown where Sasuke is from, all that is known is that he was trained by his home's elite military forces to be the ultimate killer. After many years training he went rogue and kill over 150 people before escaping to sea. Eventually he became an assassin for hire and worked for many tyrants, Dark Guilds and criminal gangs. He also gathered a band of assassins to deal with the jobs he was unable to preform. His current employer is Daimon Hydrech and is acting as one of his S-Class mages and assassin. Oddly he doesn't want any pay for this job jsut the chance to kill some powerful mages to test his skill against the legendary power of the Crescent Archipelago mages. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Master Swordsman: '''Sasuke focuses mainly on his swordplay when fighting. He uses a fast and powerful style of swordmanship tht relies on linier movements and light yet damaging attacks at the joins and soft points of the body. He normally dashes forward and unleashes a series of rapid thrusts and light yet equally fast slashes at any opennings made by the thrusts, to defend he normally steps out of teh way, ducks or parries the attack away from him. **'Dual-Swordmanship:' Not a specialty but a skill non the less. If given the need Sasuke can pick up another blade and use it for extra defence or attack if he is winning the swordfight. Most of the time he'll find a broken sword to use as a blocking weapon leaving his main sword open for attacking. *'Expert Martial Artist:' While prefering to use a blade to kill his enemeis, Sasuke is a skilled fighter with jsut his hands and feet. He'll normally use his Steel and Heavenly Body Magics to fight without a blade. When using Steel Magic he'll turn his hand into a spear of club, driving it through his opponant or crushing their bones. Even without the magic he uses fast punches and kicks along with strong join manipulation and throws. *'Impressive Strength:' Despite hsi slender frame Sasuke can land a mean punch. His strength is onyl really seen when he takes off his glasses and goes nuts, though even without that little trait when combining his normal strength with his steel magic and lightning he can land an equally devastating punch. *'Amazing Speed:' Sasuke's speed is amazing he's able to move fast than most eyes can see without his magic. This makes his swordsmanship extra deadly allowing him to move in and out of melee range before the enemy can react. *'Amazing Reflexes:' On par with his speed Sasuke's reflexes are amazing allowing him to use his blade with inhuman precision. Oddly though it's only this good with a sword in his hands when unarmed it's great but not inhuman. When unarmed he shows the reflexes of an experienced fighter but it also shows his dependancy on his sword. *'High Durability:' Sasuke can take a serious ass kicking, while not near invulnrable without his steel magic he can take a serious beating from those wqith immense strength and get back up to dish out the same damage with his sword. *'Impressive Stamina:' Sasuke can fight, run and avoid sleep for days and keep fighting strong. Rumour has it he fought a young drake for 5 days straight before killing it. Though this may be an over estimentation of his stamina, either way his stamina is amazing. *'Sword Magic:' *'Steel Magic:' *'Heavenly Body Magic:' *'Lightning Magic:''' Equipment Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Assassin Category:Dark Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User Category:Martial Artist Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage